


Silly little things

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus loved everything about Alec, but it was the little and the silly things that made their love even more special
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Silly little things

Silly little things

Magnus loved everything about Alec, but it was the little and the silly things that made their love even more special. You see, it was believed that Alec was a fierce fighter - and he was. There was no denying that but there was another side to him that not many people got to see and those were the moments that made Magnus appreciate all that more. For example he loved the grumpy side of Alec in the mornings. He was grumpy, yes, but in the very needy and whiny kind of a way. Also clingy and that made Alexander adorable as hell - if it was even possible to get  _ more _ adorable than he already was. But Alec needing and demanding hugs and kisses was _ everything. _ Magnus loved mornings because of that. 

Clingy and hugs deprived Alec was adorable as hell but so was angry Alec. Not if something serious happened, but when Alec got pissed over little things it made Magnus laugh because Alec would whine about it for! days if enough oppressing matter happened and it just left Magnus trying not to laugh but at the same time he was living for it. Alec's rants really were something else and he could never get enough of them. It was because it was harmless, Alec could easily drop it but he never did - just for the spite of it. He needed to have the last word and he made sure he did. It was kind of remarkable. His rants usually consisted of him complaining about either Biscuit, Jace or Mundanes.

Speaking of Mundanes - it never failed to impress Magnus just how much Alec struggled to understand them and their culture as he liked to stress it over and over again even though in Magnus' opinion they didn't really differ that much from the hunters. But then again Alec liked to make a big deal about trivial things like that so it didn't come as a surprise. Simon was the one that was trying to get Alec into trying Mundane things but Alec always came back home complaining about Simon… yet he agreed to hang out with him over and over again. It showed that he did care about Simon and thought of him as his friend. But Alec would never admit something like that.

When it was just him and Magnus, Alec let his true colours show - he was a true sentimental dork. If  _ anything _ had to deal with Magnus he would make a big deal out of it. Even if it was the smallest thing ever Alec made sure to never forget it and it showed Magnus just how much Alec cared about him -  _ he never took things for granted.  _ He knew how miserable he was before Magnus walked into his life and that was why he cherished every single thing, even if it was something ridiculous and really not important. It was important to Alec and so was to Magnus, who was just in awe of everything.

Anyone that ever decided to badmouth Magnus in front of Alec didn't get away with it easily.  _ Alec protected his husband and he let the world know just how much the warlock meant to him _ . He truly did stand his ground and completely shook it up if anyone had something to say against Magnus. Magnus deserved only nice things and Alec was going to make sure that he was going to get them.

So, yes, Magnus loved everything about Alec. Even the silly little things. His little chuckle, the way his eyes were shining when he was feeling mischievous, how he was clingy and grumpy. All of it. His smile was bright and Alec arched a brow as he looked up from his phone.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Something on your mind?" asked the hunter curiously.

"Mm-hmm," said the warlock and winked. "You," said Magnus and Alec smiled because he was delighted to hear that.

"In a good way right?"

"In the most amazing way possible," said Magnus and Alec nodded.

"Good," said Alec and then looked down at his phone and clicked with his tongue. "It's the vampire again," whined Alec and Magnus was already laughing because it was just what he was thinking about earlier. "He sent me video this time," said Alec, blinked a few times. It was video of a cat and Alec happily smiled, but then shook his head. "Chairman Meow could totally jump higher," complained Alec and Magnus laughed loudly. “What?” asked Alec.

“Nothing, I just love you,” said Magnus.  _ Even the silly little things. Especially the silly little things. _

Alec smiled. ‘’Love you too.’’


End file.
